Well, Game On
by Silversun XD
Summary: Just another day in my 500-something year old life. Not human, not demon, what am I, a game character?


First and Second Meeting

 **Then**

The year was 1986. The game, _Fix It Felix Jr._ , and I were 4 years old at the time. I guess it was a risk going to Litwak's Arcade with the time paradox and all.

My family, back then, traveled to the U.S. to celebrate/vacation there for the discovery of an upcoming new family member, later would be my baby brother named Souta. We played so many games, and I watched my young family play them.

I was 489 years old. I lived through the Shikon Battle with Naraku. The jewel itself merged with me after my wish, making me neither demon nor human. My miko abilities morphed over the years. I was sent away from my family back then to train my newish abilities. When I returned my abilities were different and still the same in ways. I had lived for a long time. Inuyasha died from having half the life span of a demon, of old age.

Now back to how I met Ralph for the first time. The Arcade at that time was dimly lit so I was able to play a few games and watch over my family. I smiled softly as I observed my younger self smash buttons on the game _Fix It Felix Jr._ with papa. He cheered me on and tried to console me when I lost. I snickered when my younger self ranted in Japanese about the unfairness of Wreck It Ralph's situation and that she was actually glad she failed. Papa went on naturally and agreed and disagreed with the childish me, though I do still believe in that concept today.

I finished my game I was halfheartedly playing, Turbo something. I drifted over the game my past played before leaving with papa and mama.

I observed the game as it reset. Wreck It Ralph actually looked grumpy through the roughly pixelated screen. He wiped the dust off his overalls. He froze when he saw me watching him.

I rested my elbow on the side of the play board. I held up my face with my hand. With my other hand, I waved at him and smiled. He seemed frozen, unable to move. I sighed and looked to were my younger self disappeared to just a few minutes before.

"I can't remember what happens next," I mumbled. I sighed out, "Watching over myself and this family is draining, I'm glad I didn't make eye contact with any of them. Things would have gone so wrong if it had."

I glanced at the game. I raised an eyebrow when I noticed that it finished resetting itself and Ralph was gone. I sighed as the screen flashed its name and played reruns of other games. I glanced at the clock on the wall. I had enough time for one more game.

I slipped in my quarter and got ready. It was the same as I half remembered. Only, I won this time. I watched as the people who lived in the apartment complex lift Ralph. I didn't really think when my hand darted into the screen and caught him just before he landed in the mud. I blinked. I looked at my arm passing through the screen in a pink swirling portal. I didn't clench my hand. But, I did set the big guy down gently. His jaw dropped, along with the other character. I smirked. I used my first finger to close his jaw gently. I retracted my hand until one of his hands grabbed my finger.

The character with the golden hammer gasped and panicked along with the other characters. Ralph sprang back from my finger as if burned. He stared at me, unhappy about something. My smile dropped but it didn't turn into a frown. I retracted my hand again, unstopped. I smiled sadly.

"I'm not sorry for doing it, but I guess I should go now. Hopefully I'll come back later in the years. Bye for now."

I waved and left through the maze of gaming stations.

 **Now**

It has been 26 something years now. Technically, I would be 29 to 30 something years old, but plus 500 years makes me really old. I was driving home from work at Sesshomaru's gaming company. It had been in honor of his only ward that died years ago from old age peacefully, Rin. I had taken a detour of the traffic to get to my temporary home quicker, but I got lost. Naturaly. I picked a parking lot to gain my bearings again only to chuckle at the irony. I parked in front of Litwak's Arcade.

'Just when I was thinking about the place.'

I had taken the rest of the day off, and it was almost four in the afternoon. I ambled out of my small car and locked it behind me as I stride over to the doors. I passed the glass barrier. I gazed at the new games that were put on display. I went to exchange some bills for change. The owner blinked at me as if searching his memory for seeing someone familiar in me. I smiled and made small talk with him.

Soon after, he let me go to play some of the games. I wondered through the games. Some of them were created by Sessh's company. I spent most of my time beating the high score on _Hero's Duty_ and _SUGAR RUSH._ It was after I leaned back after finishing a race on _SUGAR RUSH_ that I saw the old game, _Fix It Felix Jr._

I slide off the pink and glittery race car seat and stepped over to the classic game. I smiled and placed my quarter in. The game was the same as ever, but the feel of it changed. In the beginning, it was fresh and just getting started. Now, it had a rehearsed feel to it. Like how you would say the same thing over and over again; when it was the beginning, it was exciting then it degraded to being a reoccurring drawl.

I watched Ralph shout his lines with false anger and a bitterly destroy some of the complex. I moved Felix about the building. It was when I got to the bonus level that I heard from Mr. Litwak the arcade was going to close in 10 minutes. I took a quick glance around to see no one in the vicinity, but I could still hear some games being played and grunts from kids in their concentration. I soon won the game. I frowned when I saw the medal. It only had Felix's name on it. I watched as Ralph was hoisted off the building, and like last time, reflexes kicked in.

Only this time, it was a different affect. When my hand just came through the glass of the screen, an unknown force pulled the rest of me in. Wind was rushing through my hair and casual business outfit. I was staring at the fast approaching pixelated ground, wishing I had a parachute. Weight instantly was placed on my back as soon as I had thought that. I looked at my shoulder to see I actually had a parachute on my back now! Without hesitation, I pulled the strap. I jerked upward before I could get a hand on the handles.

There was no wind to stir my descent so I waited to touch down; all the while, I observed my surroundings. The land and trees look like their pixelated selves, but the definition was greater. When I rolled onto the ground, I was covered in my parachute. I was shuffling the fabric off of me when I heard shuffling footsteps and whispers. When I finally got to see, I blinked at Felix and the Nicelanders. Most of them were cautious but curious. One was outright glaring at me. Felix cleared his throat. I looked at him. We were about the same height.

"Excuse me ma'am, but you seem to of have had quite the fall coming here."

I looked to were my parachute was supposed to be, but it had disappeared. I looked back at him and nodded with a smile.

"Yes, it was quite the fall. I didn't expect to fall through. Although I must say that you guys have a nice place. It doesn't really look like how it does on the other side of the screen."

I heard a few gasps. I glanced around and saw a really small round woman fainted. I raised an eyebrow and looked back at an apprehensive Felix.

"As much as I enjoy the looks you guys are giving me, I think real introductions are in order. I am Kagome Higurashi."

That seemed to be a kick start for them and started to name off. I nodded once they were all done. I looked around once more before facing them. I clapped my hands together in front of me before giving a rue smile.

"Well, I've got myself into quite the predicament. I'm going to have to figure out how to get outside again or to at least contact a friend to tell them that I'm not going to work for a while. May I borrow one of your phones?"


End file.
